


Possessed

by greenenvyasgardian



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, alternative universe, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenenvyasgardian/pseuds/greenenvyasgardian
Summary: The reader was a spy/assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the 1970s before they were killed by a Hydra agent in their home in 1973. However, a year after the Battle of New York, they awake in their grave, perfectly fine. With the help of their old colleague, Nick Fury, they find a place to stay with Tony Stark and work on becoming an agent again. The reader wants answers to why and how they were brought back to life, and the only person that can help them is an Asgardian god named Loki. The character's reason for resurrecting leads Loki, Thor, and the reader to Asgard to stop an evil force upon destroying the nine realms.





	1. Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Avengers alternate universe, taking place a year after the Battle of New York. Thor is staying on Earth with Loki, who is serving punishment for his crimes. Loki is forbidden to do magic and must help the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. with whatever they need. However, later in the story, the character and the brothers are brought back to Asgard. 
> 
> Chapters become longer as the story progresses, I didn't have as much time to work on this story during the semester at uni as I do now :)

“Is she dead,” you heard multiple, unfamiliar voices ask above where you lay. “She’s very much alive. Back up,” Nick Fury demanded. As you felt the figures leave your bedside, you opened your eyes to the harsh, blinding light. “Y/N, glad to see you’re awake. Welcome back to life,” Fury said, helping you sit up in the hospital bed. After a burry moment, your vision became crisp, noticing the lines on Fury’s face. “Nick, how long have I been out? What happened to you,” you concerned. He began to laugh, “nothing happened to me, it’s you we’re wondering about. Do you not remember anything,” he raised his brow, examining your worried face. “No, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you exclaimed. He sighed at your answer, “are you strong enough to walk?”

The voices of strangers you heard earlier stood outside your room eagerly. “Y/N, these are the Avengers,” Fury said, introducing the group to you. “Steve Rogers? The Steve Rogers, Captain America,” you asked one of the men. “Yes, ma’am. Please to meet you,” he smiled and shook your hand. “What the hell happened to me,” you looked at Nick confused. “I thought Rogers was frozen and Stark had a son? When did this happen,” you barked. Tony Stark began to open his mouth, but Fury shot him a glare. “Keep walking, Y/N,” he motioned for you to follow him. Once you were down the white corridor away from the Avengers and into an empty lobby, Fury sat across from you by the window. The sun setting outside felt distant, almost nostalgic; you shook off the feeling, focusing your attention onto your fellow agent. “I’m not exactly sure what is going on, but I’ll explain this the best I can. You were murdered 40 years ago by a Hydra agent in your apartment,” he revealed. “Wh-wh-what,” you stuttered, staring at him in disbelief. “It was on November 15th, I found you in the morning after you weren’t responding to my calls,” he continued. The memory started coming back to you as he continued his horror story; you had just got back from a week long mission, happy to be greeted back by your bed. The snow built up outside as you passed out still in your torn clothes and TV going. Later in the evening, a soft creeping noise roused you from your sleep, however, you ignored it, falling back asleep. It was only when you finally opened your eyes for the last time, that a man stood in front of you with a blade twisting your heart. “Fury, what year is it,” you asked, remembering today’s earlier events. “2013,” he replied. You had woken up today as if out of a slumber to be locked in a casket, six feet under the ground. Adrenaline rushing through your body and the god given gift of super strength, you crawled out of the ground and instinctively found your way to the one person you trusted. Nick Fury. “You’re telling me I died and decided to come back 40 years later? Are you sure this isn’t the afterlife,” you asked, tears starting to run down your face. “Y/N, please don’t worry. We’re doing everything we can to investigate what happened,” Fury reassured. “Let’s get you out of here, I know you’ll be okay,” he smiled, offering his hand.


	2. No Men Like Him

“I cleaned out this room just for you,” Tony Stark smiled, carrying your shopping bags full of new clothes that you had picked out earlier with Natasha Romanoff. “Of course, with the help of Ms. Pots,” he continued after Pepper gave him a look, taking a few bags from his hands. You were happy to be in a home, to be able to relax after an overwhelming day of venturing New York City. The modern advancements of technology baffled you, almost not believing people could actually use phones for other reasons other than calling. However, shopping went well; there were more options to choose from than when you were alive and you were delighted that pants became normal for women. Stark and Pots set down the bags on your plush, white bed as you walked around the room, examining everything. “This is really nice, thank you,” you said. “We tried our best, but it comes with a consequence,” he stated. “What’s that,” you asked, looking at him curiously. “Thor and his brother, Loki, are staying down the hall from you and can get a little chaotic when they’re fighting,” “Thor has a brother,” you asked, excited to know the handsomest Avenger had another, hopefully, beautiful sibling. “Yeah, he’s not the best, be careful around him,” he digressed. Pepper left the room, Tony trailing behind her. “Is there something I should know about him,” you called out before he left the room completely. “He’s the God of Mischief and a real pain in the ass. Thor can fill you in on the rest later this evening,” he smirked.

Killing time before dinner, you sat on the edge of your bed, meddling with your new phone. The device infuriated you as a strange voice kept coming on asking if it could do anything for you, not knowing what at all the phone was capable of. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, a knock came from your open doorway. You looked up to see a tall, slender man with long black hair and green eyes. He was breathtaking, making your stomach perform somersaults. “Excuse me, Lady Y/N, I believe one of my books may be in your room,” he said politely. Becoming aware that you were awkwardly gawking at the god, you pretended to mess with your phone again, your face growing red. “Go ahead,” you said. Loki approached the bookshelf, running his long finger across the spines of the books, looking for his desired copy. “Loki, do you anything about phones,” you asked, breaking the silence. He began to laugh, “definitely not, I let Thor handle all of the obnoxious midgardian gadgets.” “They are obnoxious,” you agreed, tossing your phone to the side as the glimmer of Loki’s book caught your eye. “What book is that,” you asked, concerned. “It’s a spellbook from Asgard, it was my mom’s,” he replied. “May I see it,” you stuck out your hand, more demanding than asking. Loki looked hesitant at first but saw the dismay in your eyes, handing it over gently. You looked at the front and back cover, flipping through the pages, gasping when you landed on a familiar page. “I know this book. She used this book, this exact page to bring me back,” you said monotone, a women clad in black appearing in your memory. Loki rushed to your side, “who used this on you, Y/N,” he asked worryingly. You tried your hardest to search your memory, but all you could see was two glowing, green eyes. “I don’t know, it was a women,” you said softly, suddenly feeling exhausted. “Only select few know the contents inside this book, especially this spell. I can’t even perform it, only extremely powerful beings can go through with the whole thing,” he began. A dark feeling developed throughout your body, “I think she wants something,” you whispered.


	3. He's Adopted

“Brother, we need to discuss something,” Loki demanded, you following suit. Thor paused his work out, looking curiously at the both of you. “Lady Y/N recognized one of my spell books,” he stated, looking at you reassuringly. “Loki, you probably left it lying about and she saw it when she -” “no,” Loki interrupted him. You stepped forward past Loki, “Thor, I have a small memory of a women reciting one of the spells. I believe she brought me back to life.” Thor began to shake his head, “are you sure, Lady Y/N,” he asked. “If it is true, you were brought back at a cost.” “Someone more powerful than me performed it and we can find out who if you let me search her memory. I would need the magic guard lifted,” Loki begged. Thor patted the sweat from his face and chuckled, “Loki, you know I can’t allow that. You’ll have to go through someone else for that to happen,” Thor stated. Loki sneered at his brother, huffing away. “Lady Y/N, I believe he means well, but please be careful. He isn’t to be trusted right now,” Thor noted. 

You wanted to know what happened to you and you were frustrated you weren’t getting the help you thought you would. Loki seemed to be the only one who was capable of finding the answer for you, but no one would let him use his magic, even to help. Fury, Stark, and Thor had all warned you about Loki, but you needed answers there too. No one cared to fill you in on Loki’s history, your short time back on earth was sure disappointing. “Hey, zombie girl, glad you could make it to diner,” Tony said, pulling out a chair for you at the table. “Stark, cut the nickname,” you snapped, the days earlier events putting you in a bad mood. “Whoa, sorry,” he laughed, holding his hands up. “Are you adjusting okay,” Bruce Banner asked, breaking the tension between Tony and you. “It’s like nothing happened; I just woke up from a nap and was ready for the day,” you replied, recalling on escaping your grave. “She was brought back by an unnatural being, someone who can shift and meddle with life itself,” Loki said from across the table. The Avengers who were over for dinner all looked at Loki suspiciously. Thor spoke up, “this being is Asgardian,” “and needs something in return which Y/N can’t remember. Let me search her mind so I can try and prevent something else from happening,” Loki elaborated excitedly.. “We would have to take down the magic guard for you to do that, no,” Stark snapped. 

There was a disgusting taste in your mouth and it wasn’t from the food; it was the way the guests were treating Loki. You hadn’t known him for long or hardly known him at all, but he was being pleasant with you and was trying to offer you help. Of course, he had automatic involvement because one of his people had given you the gift of a second chance, however, he didn’t have to get involved. Tony had picked up on your body language, asking around the table “has anybody informed Y/N about Loki’s brilliant plan last year?” Loki silently set his napkin down on the table and left the room as your eyes followed him and your heart pitied him. As soon as Thor heard the door shut, he began on the tale of New York.

Dinner left you laying in bed, staring at the TV, lost in your head. The story Thor had mostly shared with help from the others seemed a fiction; being alive even seemed a fiction, were you really back or was this some weird form of purgatory? Getting adjusted to a modern life with the knowledge of extraterrestrial beings and magic was going to take more than just a few days to get used to. Loki’s actions were maddening, but not shocking after you had heard a fare share of his childhood. You understood where he was coming from; the pain and abandonment led him into the darkness, just like you had done. Being kicked out of your home as a teen and forced to live a life of crime left you lost and scared. You had been called a “freak” and “worthless” your whole life, always feeling different and alienated. You had no hope until Nick Fury recruited you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. where you finally felt needed and could use your powers for good. Loki wasn’t the only one who suffered and you wanted him to know you shared his pain. He needed a friend.


	4. Hitting Doesn't Solve Everything

“I can train, I’m fine,” you fumed, marching into the training room. “Are you sure,” Fury began, but was stopped by your deadly glare. “I’ll give you one hour, don’t overdo it,” he barked, leaving the room to yourself. You weren’t exactly sure how your fighting skills held up after 40 years in the ground, but you needed some alone time and this was the only way you were going to get it. The room was mostly quiet just like you wanted, but whoever was training in the next room was loud enough to be heard through the thick walls. You stretched because you needed to, having been in the same lying position for years, you imagined your bones got a little stiff. What you were excited to do was lay a few rounds on the punching bag to get out all of your frustrations. Skipping the gloves, you marched right over to the bag, ready to get your fists bruised and bloodied.

Honestly, you were scared. You didn’t remember who brought you back or why, and not knowing worried you as Loki knew they’d want something in return back. This was your battle, not anyone else’s, you didn’t want to see anyone hurt because of you. Loki offered to help and you were grateful for that; you would get this assistance then force him to step away from your problem. The other problem was trying to the magic guard taken down, so Loki could search your mind. You could woo Fury all you wanted with compliments, but you knew he would never go for taking the guard down after hearing what Loki had done. You could reason with Fury that Loki was under control last year, but you weren’t there when it happened and Fury would never listen.

Lost in thought, you ceased your work out, staring into oblivion. You hadn’t even noticed that the punching bag was burnt to ash and a hole had blown through the wall in front of you, while Thor and Loki stared at you surprisingly through the damage. “Lady Y/N, is this normal,” Thor asked, stepping through the hole into your training room. “Wha-,” you stammered, noticing the mess around you. “Are you alright,” Loki asked, joining his brother’s side. “Did I do this,” you whispered, beginning to shake. Tears began to run down your face, your fear growing immensely. Before Thor or Loki could speak once more, Fury busted through the door, “what the hell happened in here? Loki, what did you do,” he snapped, pulling you away from the brothers. “Loki didn’t do anything, I did this!” You exclaimed through angry tears. “It is true, Fury. Loki was with me in my training room when the wall exploded and we saw Lady Y/N standing there with green fire coming from her hands,” Thor stated. “Y/N, are you okay? Let’s get you to the hospital wing,” Fury said calmly. “No, they can’t help me. Loki is the only one can help me know what’s going on. Take down the magic guard,” you stressed. “I can’t do that, we don’t trust him,” Fury huffed. You looked at your old colleague remorsefully, “if you want to help me, you’ll do this,” you sighed. “It will be monitored, just in case you try anything,” Fury said, glaring at Loki and storming out.

Out of exhaustion, you sat on the training room floor, running your hand through the ash that was once the punching bag. “I can’t believe I did this. Why would whoever brought me back give me advanced power,” you said quietly, really only talking to yourself. “Me and Thor both know whoever this being is wants something,” Loki replied, sitting next to you on the floor. “They gave you this extra power to excel you into getting what they want,” Thor said, crossing his arms. “Usually, you can learn magical abilities, however, this person shared their power with you. They must be extremely strong, because it’s not easy to do that. Any magical being could kill themselves sharing their power with another,” Loki added. “Thank you for offering to help me,” you said, staring into your lap, holding in fearful tears. “We’ll all figure out something together after Loki finds out who this culprit is,” Thor said, smiling reassuringly. You gave a small smile, feeling Loki’s hand brush across yours.


	5. I Thought You'd be Glad to See Me

“I can’t believe I’m allowing this,” Fury complained as you found a comfortable place to sit outside in the grass. “No tricks,” he continued, staring Loki directly in his green eyes. “I promise, sir,” he replied calmly, sitting next to you. Your old colleague continued to rant while waiting for Thor to come to the field, but you drowned it out and enjoyed the sunshine on your face. You weren’t even worrying about what Loki was about to do, you just embraced the warm kisses from the burning star and couldn’t help but take in the beauty of Loki basking in the sun as well. “Are you comfortable,” Loki asked, pulling you from your dreamstate. “Hmm,” you replied, taking your eyes off of the blue sky. “Oh, yes,” you smiled. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you truly smile,” he replied, ignoring Fury likewise. “It’s a beautiful day and I’m with beautiful people. You’re helping me find the truth to what happened to me and I can’t thank you enough, “ you said sincerely. “Please never mention to anyone that I’m doing something nice,” he said, smiling coyly. “You don’t have to worry about me, I won’t bash your bad boy reputation, but I wouldn’t be so sure about your brother,” you replied, waving to Thor as he approached.

“Are we ready,” Thor asked, looking at you and Loki seriously. “No funny business either, Loki. You will regret it,” he continued as Loki began to speak. “Or you’ll kill me,” Loki replied bitterly. Now that Thor was here to keep watch of Loki with Fury, your heart began to race as you became nervous and excited to finally see your memory. “Hurry up, let’s go,” you hissed, not wanting to hear their bickering. 

Loki gave you an affirmative smile, placing his hands on the sides of your head. You gasped at the sensation of being pulled backwards, while the sun shone no more. “My, my, I see you have gotten yourself into some trouble,” a sultry voice mocked. “A shame too, you were a good warrior,” the voice continued. You lay on your hands and knees, gasping for anything to hold onto. “Am I dead,” you stammered, a pit opening up in your stomach. “Very much so, my dear. A blade to the heart; what a mess it was,” the voice came closer, two glowing green eyes appearing before you. Staring into the villainous eyes, you asked “are you the devil?” The creature cackled, exposing her chiseled face from the darkness. “Some may call me that, but no. I’m Hela, the Goddess of Death and I’m here to make a deal,” she stated arrogantly, pulling you from the ground with her black claws. “I don’t make deals,” you spat. “Feisty, I knew I liked you,” she grinned. “I can bring you back to life, Y/N,” she persuaded. “You’ll be back with your loved ones who miss you dearly, wouldn’t you want that?” “The dead stay dead,” you began, watching the Goddess sit on her golden throne. “Not when they have me,” she winked. “I can give you life and magic,” she said, a glowing green light erupting from her palm. “Why are you offering this,” you pondered. “I’ve seen your power on Earth and with mine combined, you’d be unstoppable,” she smiled. “When and if I place you back on Earth, you’d fall right into the correct time of meeting my adorable brothers,” she digressed. “You want them dead, I presume,” you said, drawn to the magic radiating from her hands. “Intelligent too, I could have used you years ago when I was at full reign,” she sighed. “Anyways, don’t worry about the act of killing them. They have killed many and imprisoned me, it would be beneficial to see them gone,” she said, placing her clawed hand on your shoulder and staring into your eyes. “What do you say,” she asked. Without hesitation, you nodded yes, even against your will screaming no. There was nothing else you could say, you were possessed. She placed both hands on your head and began to chant in her native language; a fire surged your insides, your limbs felt as if they were being pulled apart slowly. A scream parted your lips as you lifted into the air, and back into your grave. Alive.


	6. Can you Trust me?

“The Goddess of Death,” Loki whispered, looking up at Thor concernedly. “What did you see,” Thor asked concerned. The pain you had felt in your memory lingered as you came back to reality, your eyesight blurry. “Lady Y/N, are you feeling alright,” Loki asked. “Something is off,” you whispered, feeling a burning sensation. “The field,” you heard Thor shout before you felt the soft carpet of Tony Stark’s living room under your feet. Feeling utterly exhausted, you tried your best to muster up the little bit of energy you had remaining to stay awake. “Loki, what’s going on,” you asked, cradled in his strong arms, your head protected by his chest. “You caught the field on fire,” he answered, stroking your hair. “How did I do that,” you asked, looking up into his worried face. “Hela gave you powers, but you’ll have to learn how to control and use them. I’ll see if they’ll let me help you,” he said, carrying you to your room before you passed out.

Hours later, you woke up to shouting in the corridor outside of your room. You had trouble sitting up, your body weak and sore from the days earlier events. It had felt as if your body had been stretched until it would snap and beaten with a sledgehammer. However, you ignored your pain, wanting to listen in on the drama unfolding out your door. “You left the facility with Y/N without telling us, we had no clue where you had gone,” Tony barked. “My brother went straight here with her to keep her out of harm’s way. Stark, you do not want to get into this with me,” Thor quipped. “I did not mean to scare or worry anyone, the field was ablaze and I needed to protect Lady Y/N and myself who were in the middle of it,” Loki responded calmly. “The guard has been put back up, so no need to worry anymore about me,” he continued. “You better be careful or Fury will have you hung from the Avengers Tower,” Tony assured before his footsteps ceased to be heard. Rolling your eyes, you got out of bed, wanting to talk to Loki and Thor about what you had seen about their sister. Opening the door, you were greeted by the brothers who seemed to be wanting to talk to you as well. “Ah, our assassin. Glad to see you’re awake and doing alright,” Thor beamed. “Thanks, Thor,” you smiled before turning to face Loki. “Thank you for getting me off the field and uncovering my memory, it’s been a wild ride,” you sighed, pleasantly remembering Loki’s gentle touches as he brought you to safety. “It’s no trouble,” he replied. “We wanted to discuss what happened with our sister,” he continued, looking puzzled. “Let’s go into the living room,” you ushered, making your way to the couch. 

“It’s news to us that we have a sister,” Thor started, sitting on the cushion infront of you. You raised your eyebrow, shocked to find out that the brothers didn’t know about their sibling. “Thor contacted the allfather about this and she’s been imprisoned for thousands of years,” Loki added, sitting next to you. “Then how did she resurrect me if she’s in Asgardian jail,” you asked. “According to our father, she’s extremely powerful and he is looking into the incident as we speak. I must go back to Asgard to find out more information, for the time being, Loki will look after you,” Thor said. “She wanted me to kill the two of you, that’s why she gave me these new powers. Are you sure I’m safe around you and Loki,” you asked concernedly. Thor began to laugh, “Hela is extremely power hungry and will try and do anything to take over Asgard by killing our royal family, but I am not concerned.” Loki looked at his brother and then to you, noticing your tense body language. “Lady Y/N, do you feel any different? Is there a violent urge surging through you,” he asked. You felt the same as you ever did, even with the powers you now harbored. However, you were worried that Hela would possess you to snap and kill the princes at any random moment. “No, not yet,” you trailed off. “If it makes you feel any better, I got reinsurance to train you to use your powers efficiently,” Loki said, letting out a small smile. “It took lots of bickering and Tony still isn’t happy about it because the guard is going down tomorrow,” Thor said, standing up. “You’re in good hands,” he continued, smiling reassuringly at his brother before being beamed into the Bifrost. 

“Your brother, he really loves you,” you said, looking at Loki’s chiseled face. “For some odd reason, yes,” he chuckled. “You can’t help who you are and I believe Thor knows that. He just wants to keep you out of danger, whether that be trying to rule the Earth or away from Stark or Fury,” you smiled. Loki placed his hand on yours which grew cold as ice, turning blue. “Huh,” you let out a confused response. “I am not like them, not like my family. I am from Jotunheim, a frost giant,” he said with a frown, his eyes turning red. You could tell he was displeased by this, something that constantly haunted him. Taking his cold claw in your hand, you smiled. “Loki, this is amazing! I knew you were different from your brother, but I couldn’t place my finger on it.” “I am a monster,” he sighed. “I don’t think so, Loki. This is by far the coolest thing I’ve learned about since being back on Earth. You’re my favorite season embodied,” you laughed before he embraced you into a tight hug, tears running from his eyes. The hug shocked you, Loki never seemed like one for intimacy. However, you didn’t mind being in the arms of the most beautiful god. “Thank you, Lady Y/N. For everything,” he said, letting go of you and wiping away his tears. “You can call me Y/N, you don’t need to be so formal,” you smiled, placing your hands in his. “This doesn’t look like witchcraft and wizardry to me,” Stark blurted out behind the couch. “Cut it out, Stark! You’re just as annoying as your father,” you snapped. “So I’ve heard, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” he smirked, walking away with a whiskey glass in his hand. You couldn’t help but grow red from Tony’s last comment.


	7. Finding Trust

You were starting to think the first spell you needed to learn was a spell for people to shut up. There was Tony Stark who was incredibly annoyed with having to allow Loki to use his magic, Nick Fury who gave you a decent lecture on how to kill someone (which you were already trained for), and Steve Rogers who even gave his concern. However, you were apart of something bigger now; not that coming back from the dead was big enough, but there was now a purpose. To stop Thor and Loki’s actually evil sister from killing all of Asgard and continuing with a lethal mission across the galaxy. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Y/N,” Loki asked you, expressing concern. “I need to be able to control this, I’m worried I may snap one day and burn down Stark’s house with everyone in it,” you paced in front of him. He began to laugh, setting his books down in the grass. “As long as I’m out, go ahead.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his comment, “we’d both be on the run then.” Loki sat down, placing a book in his lap, gesturing you to sit in front of him. “I’m fine with that,’ he smirked, causing you to blush. Wanting to avoid any awkwardness or embarrassment, you switched the subject back to the magic lessons. “What are you teaching me today,” you asked. “Simple things, really. Lifting items and learning how to weld them as you like,” he said smoothly, flipping the pages of the spell book gracefully. “I know how to do these things, but not teach them,” he chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll be a fine teacher,” you smiled reassuringly, remembering you wanted Loki to feel welcomed and not outcasted like the others made him feel. Holding out his hand, a golden apple appeared, “I want you to lift this today.” “That should be easy,” you said confidently. “I wouldn’t be sure about that,” he replied, raising his eyebrow. Placing it in front of you, he continued, “you must focus on what you want to do with the apple and if you;re having trouble, it helps to remember a time when you desired something completely.” You stared at the object, repeating the image of you lifting it with ease in your head. “Come on,” you whispered, urging the apple to move in Loki’s hand. “Use the same feeling you had last when you absolutely needed something,” he reminded. Without hesitation, you brought to memory the time when you had had enough with your abusive family and troubled academic career, throwing away everything to leave.

It had been a bitter January afternoon in 1966, you were only 16 years of age, walking home from school and feeling down as ever. You were used to the other students making fun of you on a regular basis, however, today was pure hell. It had started in the morning when you were seen bundled up on the outside patio of the school, reading one of your Captain America comics. A group of older boys had come by, snatching the comic away, ripping it to shreds and taunting you for your super-strength. You couldn’t get through class without office supplies thrown at you and wet paper stuck in your hair. Worst of all, a fellow classmate dunked your head into the toilet which you broke as your held on to it too tightly. You never wanted to fight back because you didn’t know how to control your strength and it never mattered as you were the one who seemed to always get in trouble. “Oh, it’s you again,” your mom spat as you entered the house, hanging your coat and scarf up. Trying to avoid any confrontation, you headed toward your room where you would stay for the rest of the day. “Is the freak back,” your father asked as you passed him in the living room, a cigarette hanging from his lips. “Fetch me my carton,” he demanded. Sighing, you grabbed them from the display table, handing them to him. “I’m not a freak,” you said, standing up for yourself. Your father grabbed your arm, pulling you forward. “I will call you whatever I want,” he spat, burning his cigarette into your arm. You winced, wanting to get away, but not wanting to hurt him or cause a bigger scene. “You are a freak, remember that. You will never belong and how dare you disrespect me in my own home,” he finished, slapping you across the face. A fire erupted in you and your mind became black without thought, a primal feeling taking over. You easily escaped your father’s grib, punching him in the face, making the couch flip over and sending him flying through the wall. Your mother began to scream and threaten you as she rushed to her husband’s safety. “No one will ever respect the both you,” you huffed, grabbing your coat and scarf, leaving the house for good.

“Y/N, you’re lifting it,” Loki said excitedly as you kept your focus on the apple lifting into the air. With an instant, the apple burst into flames, the ashes raining on the two of you. “I’m so sorry,” you gasped. “Huh, I’ve never seen that happen before,” Loki chuckled, wiping the dust away from his clothes. “I’m starting to think I have a tendency to destruct things,” you sighed. “That’s Hela’s influence, but we can work through that. I promise,” he smiled, not wanting you to feel embarrassed. “I don’t know if a promise made by the god of mischief is pure,” you teased. “Lady Y/N, don’t make me seal your mouth shut,” he threatened, not intending for your cheeks to grow as red as they did. You couldn’t help but giggle, as Loki shook his head and smiled. “No, that’s not what I meant,” he began to chuckle. “Let’s just get back to the lessons,” you said, not wanting to make things anymore awkward. You had grown to liking Loki more and more everyday and were sure he felt the same, but you didn’t want to take your chances. He was being a friend, looking out for his own back and his brother’s, that was all. You didn’t want to be let down by your foolish idea of a god falling in love with a mortal. 

Determined to learn all you could from Loki in the five hours allotted by Fury, you breezed through each spell with only minor implications. There were only a few instances when the magic would be so overwhelming that you would be pushed back across the field with Loki coming to the rescue. Nothing hurt you, but you weren’t complaining when the handsome god came to your aid. You were thrilled to learn as many spells as a new magician would in a whole month, mastering each one, hoping you would retain the knowledge. Finally, feeling exhausted to the point on collapsing, Loki urged you to perform one more magic trick; teleportation. Mustering up the energy and courage, you knew you could perform this last one. Using the same motivation you once had escaping your toxic home, you focused leaving Loki’s presence to meet him back in the Avenger’s facility under twenty seconds. Following his instructions and the pure determination you harbored, the field left you, spiraling out of sight, forming into the lobby of the headquarters. Catching your balance and breath, you held onto the couch, greeted by Loki’s warm smile. “You did it, and in one try. I’m amazed at your talent,” he exclaimed. “Thank you for everything. I couldn’t have done it without you,” you responded. “There’s not much I could have taught without you,” Loki said smoothly, meeting your eyes. Normally, you would look away, not wanting to make eye contact with the man that made your heart race. However, you didn’t want to look away this time as he inched closer, grabbing your hand. Before you could ask what he was doing, his lips met yours, offering a passionate kiss.


	8. For Asgard

“You kissed me,” you breathed, stunned by Loki’s action. It took a few seconds for your brain to process what had just happened; you weren’t upset, you were thrilled. Countless worries of falling in love with Loki washed away as his kiss lingered your lips. “I’m so sorry,” he rushed, stepping backwards from what was once a tight embrace. He looked hurt, rejected as always by your confused facial expression. Your heart broke as he continued to try and escape from your presence. “No, Loki,” you pleaded, wanting to fix everything. “Lady Y/N, I apologize for my inappropriate actions. I must go,” he turned away. Before he could take a step further, you grabbed his arm, forcing him to face you. “Lady Y/N,” he started, cut off by your kiss. You held his face in your hands, wanting your kiss to show him how much he mattered to you. Loki responded by wrapping one arm around your waist and using the other one to play with your hair. You held the kiss, never wanting to let go.

“What did I tell you about addressing me as “lady”,” you joked, looking into his now glowing green eyes. You had always admired Loki’s emeralds for eyes, but now they shone brighter than ever, radiating life. He looked at the ground, smiling and glowing red. “I apologize, I got so excited and thought you were disgusted with me,” he stated. “These past few days haven’t been easy,” he added, looking into your face as you tried to read his body language. “The moment I saw you, I knew I was in love. I tried to deny it as you are mortal and gods are not supposed to fall in love with your kind, it’s dangerous and only leads to heartbreak,” he gave a weak smile, cusping your cheek. “But, you. You’re different,” his smile grew. His confession filled your heart with love and relief. He wasn’t the only one who feared the relationship between mortal and god; it was a thought that plagued you whenever you dreamed about the trickster god. “Loki, you are a beautiful and misunderstood creature. I knew this once I met you; I never believed the accusations. I adore you more and more everyday, you don’t have to suffer alone,” you shared. All of your words meant truth and felt natural, you didn’t fear the consequences of being romantically involved with a “villain”. Loki held your small hands in his, squeezing them tight. “Y/N, I believe we should keep this private to protect you. I do not want you reprimanded for my involvement,” he fretted. You weren’t concerned with yourself, you more concerned for Loki and what they would do to him. You nodded in agreement, kissing him once more before having to report to Fury. 

Your old colleague was pleased to know you exceeded expectations during your first set of magic lessons, but you knew he had no doubt you would do any less that what was expected by him. “I still remember you being worried and doubting every ounce of your strength, agent Y/N,” Fury said. “Maybe I was just being humble,” you laughed, following him with Loki to report on your lessons. Nick Fury was somewhat correct; you never doubted your powers, however, you doubted that you were capable of using them for good. After leaving home, you were forced to live on the streets and squatted anywhere you could. You had to rely on your powers to steal food and anything else you needed. The worst was having to defend yourself as many men saw you as prey; you never imagined using your powers for overall good. In the end, you were always thankful for Nick Fury bringing you to S.H.I.E.L.D. where you were taught to harness your talents for the greater good. “Thank you for allowing this, Nick,” you said, gesturing towards Loki. “You are and will always be my greatest mentor,” you added with truth. Nick smiled, placing his hand on his hip. “Y/N, you always have great potential for everything you do, but you always need a teacher. Sadly, I’m not the one to teach you Asgardian magic,” he said. Stepping closer to Loki and you, he looked the god up and down with sternness. “This one put us through hell last year,” he sassed towards you. “If you hurt her in any way shape or form, I will personally escort you to the gates of hell,” he threatened the trickster. You rolled your eyes, grabbing Loki by the hand. “Nick, I can handle myself. Besides, his sister poses a bigger threat than Loki does,” you scoffed, leading the god out of Fury’s office. 

Loki and you had traveled back to Tony’s house in a S.H.I.E.L.D. car much to your disappointment. “I don’t see why they won’t let us teleport here,” you said. “They weren’t too thrilled when I did it last time with you,” Loki sighed. You were met with a frustrated and overly sarcastic Tony Stark entering the house. From the first time meeting Loki, you witnessed him take the blows, keeping his mouth shut. However, today he stood up for himself, making you proud. You valued people standing up for themselves and what they believed in and your job was always doing that if they were unable to. You let the men hash it out for a few quick minutes, but it needed to cease before there was blood. “Boys, plea-,” “I see things are getting back to normal. Did you miss me,” Thor appeared behind the three of you. “Tell Rock of Ages to keep his silver tongue tied in my house,” Tony spat. Thor began to laugh, “tell him yourself, Stark. I need to speak to my brother and Lady Y/N alone,” he demanded. Tony rolled his eyes and headed towards his lab where he could fume. “Come, lovers,” Thor said, gesturing for Loki and you to sit on the couches. “How do you know,” you quizzed before Loki could shut his brother up. “I was having Heimdall check on everyone while I was away. Plus, I knew this was bound to happen. Loki has been very fond of you since you came here,” he winked, making his brother grimace. “Please don’t share this with anyone, brother,” Loki said. “Don’t worry about them, they won’t matter right now upon the news I have.” Loki raised his eyebrow, looking into his brother’s face. “Hela has been infiltrating Odin’s dreams, drawing power from him to escape,” he began. “I need both of your help to help protect Asgard, the both of you must come back with me.” “Thor, I am not strong enough to help battle your evil sister and protect a whole planet,” you worried. “Lady Y/N, I know you are capable of this. You are strong, courageous, and now are becoming a gifted magician. You will probably be more skilled than Loki,” he laughed. Loki began to smile, “I do believe he’s right on all counts.” You looked at the ground, not knowing what to say or do. To be brought to a different realm was insane and to fight off an evil demoness who brought you back to life was asking too much, but you didn’t want anything to happen to Loki or Thor. You feared both them being hurt by Hela and yourself, you couldn’t trust any action you made. “What about your father,” you asked. “Loki said he isn’t fond of mortals,” you stressed. “He’s old-fashioned, please forgive him. You’re aiding Asgard and that’s all that matters,” Thor reassured. “When do we leave,” you asked. “Now,” Thor said as the three of you stood up. “Heimdall,” Thor shouted as your bodies began to lift from the ground into a rainbow light. Loki’s firm grip on your hand the whole thrilling way to Asgard gave you the adoration and security you needed.


	9. Mirror, Mirror

“Where is Odin? We must speak with him,” Thor demanded, upon entering the throne room to see a woman sitting in the lavish chair. The woman frowned, her braid gently resting on her chest. “Thor, Loki,” she sighed, rising from the throne to greet them. “Your father has fallen into Odinsleep.” Loki and you looked to Thor worringly to see his face soften. “I’m sorry, mother,” he said, hugging the woman. “That means our forces have weakened even more since I was last here. Odin is the only one capable of stopping Hela, he is the only one stronger than her.” His mother gave a small smile, ushering you three to follow her out of the throne room. “You and Loki can handle this, you’re both strong and smart enough. Asgard will be safe in both of your protection, especially since we have Y/N here now,” she placed her hand on your back, smiling. “Thor told me everything, darling. I sense greatness in you.” Before you could reply, she spoke up again. “I know you’re worried about Hela, but you must believe in yourself and use the powers she’s given you against her; remember to resist any temptations she may offer. You have the best skilled magician and warrior by both your sides, you’ll be fine,” she said reassuringly. 

The queen had brought you three to the banquet hall where others awaited your arrival. You were pleased to meet Loki and Thor’s friends, thrilled by the stories shared by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three of growing up with the brothers. They had even teased Loki about now having you in his life, only reassuring you that Loki desperately needed more love in his life. “I suggest we wish Odin’s usual wish of not talking about politics at the table or the current situation of our realm. With that being said, enjoy your delicious meal,” Frigga called out from the head on the table as food and more drinks were rushed out by the staff. Loki explained the various dishes to you, trying each one at least once. Some of the dishes scared you, so you kept the beer flowing. Eventually dinner left you satisfied and drunk, amazed by the sobriety of Loki and Thor who drank more than you. The brothers and other Asgardians amazed you with their ability to handle much more than what the mortal body could take, making you feel small, but protected by their presence. Everyone slowly made their way out of the hall, leaving just the family and yourself resting on Loki’s lap. “I hope you enjoyed everything, Y/N,” Frigga laughed, noticing your flushed face from all the alcohol. “It was loooovely, thank you so much,” you smiled. “Thor and I have to talk to mother for a little while. I’m going to have the guards take you to your room,” Loki said, getting up and placing you on your feet. He took your face in his hands, kissing you on the forehead. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe. I’ll only be gone an hour,” he smiled, taking your hand and walking you to the guards.

Entering Loki’s room, a display of clothes were presented before you. The sparkling Asgardian fabrics of the dresses entranced you, however, you were happy to see normal mortal clothes resided in the collection. Setting the pieces aside, you began to snoop around in Loki’s room. He had shelves of books as expected, ranging from history, fiction, and magic. Stumbling to the display case in his room, you found various silver weapons that fit your hand like a glove. You wielded them, pretending to pierce a villainous foe before getting distracted the magical objects on the shelf below. These objects glistened and gleamed, refusing to cooperate in your hand. Focused on these alien objects, you hadn’t noticed your name being whispered until you set them down. “Y/N,” you heard drawn out from the other side of the room. “Loki,” you exclaimed, swiveling around, ready to see your partner. “Huh,” you breathed, confused to see no one in the room with you. “Y/N,” the voice called out again. “This isn’t funny, show yourself,” you hissed, grabbing one of Loki’s daggers. “Come closer,” it said, drawing you towards the mirror. You knew it was silly to follow the voice, but with the dagger close in hand, you were ready to attack. Looking around the room once more, you took a glance in the mirror to see two familiar green eyes boring you down. “No,” you cried before a black claw pulled you into the glass.

Asgard burned before you; the once immaculate, majestic city crumbled beneath your foot. Bodies of citizens lined the rainbow bridge around your feet up to the palace, slayed to their very last breath and drop of blood. Asgard remained silent, the only noises were of the fire taking the rest of the city and the water that now ran red. You were absolutely horrified, your body began to shake as tears fell frown your eyes. Choking from the smoke, you heard a scream from the palace, making the discomforting feeling in your stomach grow stronger. Without a single thought, you ran as fast as you could to the palace and up the steps. The guards littered the floor, their weapons still resting in their hands. “Loki,” you called out with no response. “Thor,” you called out for his brother as you continued searching the palace. You stumbled upon a goddess resting in a pool of blood in front of the throne room doors. “Frigga,” you wept, kneeling down and resting her head in your lap. “Y/N, please help my sons,” she struggled, choking on a mouth full of blood. “I’m so sorry, Frigga,” you said, wiping away the blood from her beautiful face. “I’ll do whatever I can to stop this monster,” you said angrily, gently placing her head back down. You gave her one last mournful gaze before coming to terms that you were about to face something you had never dealt with before. 

“You will never have the throne,” Thor boomed, bounded by enchanted chains. “Silence,” the beast hissed, throwing her magic in his direction, gagging his mouth. You gasped as the woman moved out of the way, exposing her hand gripping a bruised and bloodied Loki by the hair. “Don’t touch him,” you growled, charging at the creature. She began to cackle, using her magic to throw you across the room. “Or what? You’ll kill me,” she snickered, forcing Loki’s face into the ground, stepping on him to get to you. Before you could struggle to get up, she had placed her boot on your chest and brought a sword to your neck. “Please don’t hurt her,” you heard Loki whimper. “Quiet, maggot,” the demoness snapped. “Don’t talk to him like that,” you spat as she forced her boot harder against your chest, slowly crushing your bones. “You’ve come here to save Asgard, but it looks like you’re a little late,” she smiled, drawing the sword deeper into your flesh, enough to draw blood. The woman’s face was finally exposed to you, leaving you in shock. You were looking into your own face, identical by every inch. “I would never do this. Y/N, you’re better than this! Resist Hela,” you panicked, struggling to move under your own foot. “Past Y/N, she offers so much more. A life you never have dreamed of,” your twin sighed, her eyes glowing green. “Y/N, you love Loki and his people. You would never do this, you’re done with crime,” you pleaded. “There’s more out there than love, you foolish girl. If you don’t give into your destiny, you will die,” your possessed self warned. You turned your head to Loki, knowing you only had one option. You gave him one last loving smile, getting a similar weak one in return before turning back to your evil self. Loki’s last smile shone a light on you, throwing out any negative feelings and doubt that wrecked havoc on your brain. “Then kill me,” you decided before crying out in pain as her sword went through your neck, clouding your eyes with eternal darkness.


	10. Trampled Under Foot

“Y/N, Y/N,” Loki cried out as he entered the room to see you laying on the floor. “What happened,” he asked frantically, lifting you from the floor and into his lap. “Loki,” you said softly, your eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light. “You’re alive,” you smiled weakly. “Darling, are you hurt? Do I need to get a nurse,” he asked, his brow furrowing as he noticed bruises on your arms. “Loki, please, I’m fine,” you reassured. Physically, you didn’t feel any different. A few bruises and cuts didn’t bother you; however, you mentally felt like you had to hell and back. Lifting up, you wrapped your arms tightly around your lover, never wanting to let go. He held you close, letting you gather yourself before telling him what happened. The horrifying images of his dying mother, his tortured brother, and himself hanging onto his life by a thread flooded your brain. Tears began to sting your tired eyes, splashing onto his chest. “It’s okay, Y/N. I’m here,” he comforted, rubbing your back as your tears continued to flow. “This isn’t because I drank too much,” you laughed, lifting your head from his chest. “It was Hela, wasn’t it,” Loki asked, wiping away the remaining tears. 

Loki cleaned up your bruises and scratches, getting you comfortable for bed, while you explained what had happened. “I feel guilty I wasn’t here to stop her,” Loki frowned. “I don’t believe there was anything you could have done. This is a me and her ordeal, she’s making sure of that,” you explained. “Do you think it could be some sort of prophecy,” you asked worriedly, hoping Loki would know based off of his magical knowledge. “I’m not sure,” he concerned. “It could just be her trying to threaten you. I’m going to talk to Frigga in the morning about this,” he informed, brushing the hair out of your face. You appreciated everything Loki was doing for you and held onto his comforting words. You weren’t used to be comforted when you were upset or if something happened to you while growing up. Classmates and your parents didn’t bother caring and because of this, you hid away your vulnerability throughout the rest of your life until you met the grave. It was now different with Loki, he cared and you were finally comfortable shedding your feelings. “Loki, you mean so much to me. Thank you,” you smiled, kissing his cheek. He grabbed your face gently, looking into your eyes. “You’re all I have; no one has ever showed me as much love and understanding as you have,” he professed, kissing you deeply. “I will protect you at all cost,” he said sternly. You breathed a heavenly sigh, smiling. “Oh, Loki, you deserve the world,” “I don’t think the mortals would agree after last year,” he chuckled, making you laugh as well. “Let’s keep it at a mere expression,” you concluded, laughing together again before settling into a deep sleep.

“They will never be able to stop you from becoming more powerful than them,” Hela’s voice hissed throughout the darkness. “I’ll become stronger than you,” you snapped, annoyed by Hela’s constant interruptions. “Leave me be, I’m not going to hurt them,” you continued, walking through the fog that surrounded you. “Don’t disappoint me, Y/N. I believe in your strength,” Hela growled, a force shoving you to the ground. “You didn’t even let me show you your true skills. You were to quick to sacrifice yourself for a measly family,” she spat as you reached for one of Loki’s daggers in your pocket. “I wouldn’t try that today, I’m not wanting to spare you yet,” she sighed. “There’s still potential,” she continued her droning lecture. You got up from the ground, searching for the beast to take her down. To no avail, the space around you only consisted of fog and mist. “I’ll be watching. Closely,” she finished as you opened your eyes to the morning sun.

“She came to you twice,” Frigga asked over breakfast. “Yes, once in the evening which Loki informed you about and then she came to me in my dreams to threaten me,” you answered, picking at your food. Anxiety and stress started to weigh you down; after constant instances with Hela, you just wanted to battle and get everything over with. However, you knew jumping into a fight wouldn’t end well. Being too rash would only harm the Asgardians you just met, but already loved. You were thankful to have Loki by your side, but you knew in the end, it would just be Hela and you. “We will handle this the best we can, however, I wish the allfather would rise from his sleep. He knows his daughter best,” Frigga scoffed, sipping the last of her tea and rising from the table. “Hela is becoming much stronger if she’s able to harass Y/N more than once a day,” she spoke to Thor, Loki, and you. “Loki, I need you to teach Y/N as much as you can today. Feel free to use some of my books,” she smiled at her son.

“I may go mad if she keeps infiltrating my mind,” you complained to Loki as the both of you made your way through the forest to a clearing. “Y/N, that’s what she wants. You must resist her,” he began to lecture. “You don’t think I’m trying that,” you snapped, stopping dead in your tracks to look at your partner. “That’s not what I meant,” he sighed, grabbing your hand, pulling you into the sunlit field. “If she gets in your head, pretend she’s not there. It’s just like the other day when I was first teaching you magic; focus as hard as you can by drawing previous feelings and memories. It’s going to take deep concentration,” he told, setting the books in the grass and sitting down. Noticing your frowning, he tooks your hands in his. “Darling, you are stronger than her. I would never want to battle you, for you would obliterate me,” he chuckled, looking into your face. “I hope that day never comes,” you worried, remembering the image of tortured Loki under your cruel foot.


	11. Rightful Heir of Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ENDING IS NSFW*

"You cease to amaze me, you really do,” Loki breathed, smiling wide after being tested by your increasing magical talents. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I,” you asked concerned, wiping the small amount of blood from his forehead. Loki had spent five hours teaching you combat magic where you had the most fun during a training session ever; however, having to fight your boyfriend was difficult. “I’m fine, my love. Just a scratch,” he said smoothly, regaining his breath. “You were letting me win,” you grinned. “I would do no such thing,” he began to laugh. “I always want to win,” he quipped, settling in the grass. “I suppose you’re right,” you teased, falling into the lush field next to Loki. The two of you sat in silence for a moment, watching Loki as he admired the setting sun. You felt awestruck looking at him sometimes, having a hard time fathoming he was a god. Lust filled your insides as you took in his chiseled features and solemn eyes that always peered into your soul. You had got distracted earlier during lessons when you had realized you hadn’t made love to Loki yet. There had only been one man in your previous life and you had been quick to have the experience; however, you didn’t know how to propose the question to Loki. He seemed too perfect and you were hoping he would had already initiated the steamy action. The two of you had been busy with adjusting to life and planning to wage an upcoming war with his sister; you longed for more alone time with him, begging all the gods silently to let you get your way. 

“Yes,” Loki asked, eyeing you staring at him. “I was appreciating the view,” you flirted. He began to chuckle, “I was actually thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” “I have never met anyone as skilled and determined in magic as you are,” he confessed. Your cheeks began to redden as he complimented you. “What about yourself,” you asked sarcastically, knowing Loki loved himself just as much as he did you. “Today and all my days to come are about you, my pet. I can rest my vanity for once,” he said lovingly. “I think the crew back on earth would be shocked to hear that,” you continued to joke, referencing the Avengers who despised Loki. “They don’t need to know anything,” Loki smirked, putting a finger to his lips. “I would have never thought I’d find someone who completely understands me,” you smiled. “I will always be here for you, darling. I am the lucky one,” he caressed your face. “For hundreds of years, I felt so lost, but now I’m complete,” he kissed you. “And you judged mortals for their life expectancy,” you teased, placing your hand in his. “I was listening to the Allfather, I see he lead me astray,” Loki frowned. “This may not be my place, but I believe you’re better off without his opinions. He’s wise, but you need to trust your gut and use common sense,” you lectured. “Where were you when I was ignorantly trying to take over the world,” he asked. “Six feet under,” you laughed before being silenced by long kisses.

Once it was officially dark, the both of you teleported back to the castle. “Please tell me before all of a sudden you whisk us away,” you annoyed, holding on to Loki to regain your balance. “You’ll get used to it,” he laughed, throwing you on his back and taking you to his room. “Can I just travel like this instead of teleporting,” you joked as he laid you on the bed. “If you’re good,” he smirked, putting up his books and weapons. “We missed dinner, but are you hungry? I can get us something from the kitchen,” he asked. “No, not really, but you can get something if you’re starving,” you replied, the idea of sleeping with Loki still lingered in your mind, causing butterflies in your stomach. “Alright, I’ll be right back,” he smiled, kissing your head and leaving the room. 

As he left the room, you drew yourself a quick bath, wiping away the dirt from the day. You hadn’t noticed until now that your muscles were sore from the day’s training, but you took it with pride, knowing you were getting stronger everyday. Soaking in the water, you looked around the golden bathroom, sighing. You were never extremely nervous about anything, but Loki made you feel so secure and fragile at the same time and you loved him for it. He adored you for just being you, but he was so immaculate in your eyes, that your personal image began to deteriorate in your mind. It seemed that the gods you wished to were giving you your way, the day had been dedicated to the two of you and you needed to take advantage of it. “Fuck it,” you said, stepping out of the bath and into a plush robe. Coming out of the bathroom, you saw Loki sitting on the bed, flipping through a book. “I ate downstairs,” he smiled, looking at you nuzzled in his robe. Silently, you made your way to him, straddling yourself in his lap. He looked at you curiously, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You must be a goddess, you are truly sublime,” he crooned. “You always know what to say, you silver-tongued snake,” you teased, kissing him. He took your kiss and deepened it, not letting you go for several moments. Your hand placed on his chest began to slowly lower as his hand found its way to your ass. His kisses began to make their way to your neck, turning into nibbles. Quiet moans escaped your lips, his groin becoming harder as you pressed into him. You were thrilled to be finally able to share physical love with your partner until he pulled away, looking concerned. “Loki, what’s wrong,” you asked, pushing the fallen strands of his hair out of his face. “I want everything to be honest between us,” he sighed. “Everything has been honest between us, at least to my knowledge,” you replied, confused and worried by his words. “I’ve never done this with someone I truly loved,” he said, looking into your eyes and grabbing your hand. His skin slowly became blue, his eyes glowed red, and his touch became cool. “I want to give you my all,” he said. “I love and accept you for who you are,” you smiled, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry about hiding yourself with me. Now come give me your all, playboy,” you winked, crawling from his lap and laying on the bed, inviting him to join.

Loki towered over you, his skin now a full shade of blue with gorgeous designs and lustful red eyes. “I’ll show you real magic,” he winked and in an instant, the two of you were fully naked, your clothes strewn across the floor. You began to laugh, putting your arms around his neck. “You’re breathtaking, darling,” he sighed, tracing his hands over your body, making you shiver. “Cold,” he asked. “No, excited,” you smiled, running your hands down his back. He chuckled, kissing you hard, creeping his fingers up your thigh to rub your pussy. You moaned at his touch, giving into the wonderful feeling. His long fingers entered you while he used his other hand to massage your clit. “You’re so wet,” he mischievously grinned. “I’ve been waiting for this,” you moaned, grabbing his black hair. “I hope it was worth the wait,” he whispered in your ear, biting your neck. Your moans grew louder as the ecstasy built in your core, your pussy becoming tighter around his fingers. “Oh, Loki,” you moaned over and over, arching your back as you were sent into orgasm. “You’re so sexy,” he groaned, slowly sliding his fingers out of you and into his mouth, where he tasted the last drop of you. “Loki, please,” you begged, craving him inside of you. “I need you,” you whined, your heart beating fast. “All you have to do is say please,” he smirked, straddling himself on top of you, beginning to rub his hard cock on your swollen pussy. “Please, Loki,” you moaned louder, running your hands down his chest to feel his member. With his eyes never leaving yours, he entered you slowly, building up his pace. You were finally satisfied to be making love to the only person you truly cared for, knowing you weren’t going to get much sleep.


	12. The Beginning of the End

Joy filled your bones as the peaking sunlight and quiet movements of your lover woke you up. “Good morning, my angel,” Loki smiled, kissing your head as you yawned. He was back in his human form which you almost didn’t recognize right away. He had been in his frost giant form all night with you, even in his sleep. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back in my true form tonight if you’re good,” he winked, reading your mind. You sat up, pulling the blankets around your freezing body. “I love your human form as well. You’d never be repulsive to me,” you complimented, taking the dressing gown he handed you. “I know some who would disagree,” Loki half-joked. “Their opinions don’t matter,” you said, getting defensive about Loki, but also annoyed at his self-deprecating humor. You wanted him to feel loved and full of life; just because he made mistakes in the past, didn’t mean he could grow. “You don’t need to prove your worth to anyone but yourself,” you continued, getting dressed for breakfast. Loki quietly lead you to the vanity table, deeply thinking as he braided your hair. “I love you. Thor loves you. Your mom loves you,” you finished, watching him smile. “You mean everything to me, Y/N. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he expressed, hugging you tightly, kissing you deeply, and shoving you into the table, wanting more of your love.

“You two are late,” Frigga said as Loki and you shuffled into the throne room. “Apologies mother, we were exhausted from yesterday’s training and slept in,” Loki smiled sheepishly. “How’s father,” he quickly asked, avoiding any further questions about the two of you. “I fear he may not wake this time,” she sighed. “Your father has been getting older and weaker, but this would be no way to die.” “I’m so sorry, mother,” Loki said meaningfully. You knew from Loki’s stories that he did not care for his father, but deeply loved his mother. She was one of the few people that constantly believed in him, giving him the confidence and motivation he needed throughout his childhood. “Thank you, Loki,” she said kindly. “However, I wish to focus on the uprising issues. The guards are having more difficulty with Hela everyday. She’s getting closer to escaping.” Her words made your guts churn, wiping out all happiness you felt earlier. You had had so much fun training with Loki the previous day, that you had forgotten why you were doing it. “We’re prepared for anything,” Loki said reassuringly, nodding to you. “I love you, my son,” she smiled. “And Y/N, keep him close,” she ordered. “I won’t let anything happen to him,” you said, knowing this from the start. Loki constantly talked about how he would protect you, but it was him you needed to protect. “I trust you, my dear. Now enough with this grim morning, go and help Thor with prepare the dining hall for breakfast,” she ushered. 

“Looks like you two had some fun,” Thor shouted across the room as he and Volstagg tossed fine plates back and forth like a toy. “Aye, it makes sense after them skipping dinner,” Frandral winked at you. Before Loki or you could avoid the subject, Lady Sif entered the room, grabbing the plates from the childish boys. “We are here to help the queen, not play catch with her antiques or speak on private matters between Loki and Lady Y/N,” she barked. You had admired Sif since the first day you met her, feeling a strong energy radiating from her presence. She surged confidence and you craved her company, wanting to wash away the nervousness you felt about Frigga’s warning. “Can I help you with anything, Sif,” you asked, leaving Loki’s side to join her. 

“You look solemn, Lady Y/N,” she commented as the two of you set the north side of the table with gold plates and goblets. “Hela is stronger than anything I’ve ever dealt with and now my loved ones are involved,” you stressed. “Y/N, no one can ever be fully prepared for a battle. You must use all the strength you have and think fast. You’re one of the strongest maidens I’ve ever met in my many years on this realm. You can handle this,” she said seriously, pointing a fork at you. It seemed all of Asgard was ready to stand by your side, but you still felt alone in this fight. This was a battle for your soul and you wouldn’t allow anyone to suffer because of it. “The queen and I have armour and weapons ready for you,” she smiled. “They’re in my room at the moment. I was trying to deliver them this morning, but I heard some things happening in Loki’s room,” she blushed. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” you began to laugh. “Just keep him out of trouble,” she concluded as the two of you met the others to be seated. 

Everyone ceased talking about Hela at breakfast as demanded, leaving it in the back of your mind. Instead Thor shared stories of Loki’s childhood pranks for you and the others. “Where was I when this happened,” Frigga gasped upon learning about Loki luring Thor into a dangerous cave by pretending to be a cute, fellow classmate. “I’ve always wanted to be an only child,” Loki laughed as Thor messed up his hair. You ate in every moment of the morning, feeling like you finally had a family. Loki seemed genuinely comfortable and happy with his family and Thor was pleased to see his brother like this. You were grateful to be apart of them. The Warriors Three added to Thor’s stories, adding their own encounters with Loki’s devious pranks. A headache started pulsing throughout your head, getting stronger after each laugh escaped your mouth. Finally, you rested your head in your hands, trying to pull yourself together. “Darling, what’s wro-,” Loki began to ask as a loud explosion of green light blew out the stained glass windows of the dining hall. The air grew thick with black smoke, making it hard to see as the others stood up, drawing their weapons. “Miss me,” Hela’s voice cackled from the darkness.


	13. Goddess of Death

Hela strutted forward, pushing aside all people trying to stop her with blunt force. The royal family and Warriors Three had surrounded you, blocking Hela from your view. “Ah, Y/N,” she sighed, her footsteps coming closer. “It’s so nice to see you in the flesh. Last time I saw you, you were a pathetic bag of bones,” she laughed. Your protects suffocated you, not leaving an inch of you exposed. It was already too much, you wanted to fight Hela and get everything over with. You worried for everyone’s safety except your own. “Leave her alone,” Loki growled, pointing his blades at her. “She wants nothing to do with your evil plan,” Thor barked, standing by his brother. “Hela, please. We don’t need to fight,” Frigga said sternly. Peeking through a crack between Thor and Loki, you could see the demoness roll her eyes. “Words, words, words,” she scoffed. “I knew this wouldn’t be easy,” she hissed, running her hands over her head as a black crown appeared. “I didn’t come alone, you know,” she smiled, instantly attacking the Warriors Three as a skeleton viking army crawled through the broken windows. “I’m going to kill father and the rest of you one by one,” she assured as the Asgardian army came forth to take her out. “Y/N, it’s time,” you heard Lady Sif as she grabbed your arm, teleporting both her and you to her bedroom. “She’s going to kill them because of me,” you worried, changing into the armor she threw at you. “Try and remember everything you know,” she yelled as the palace shook beneath your feet. “Stay focused and confident, you got this,” she said, handing you your weapons. “Let’s do this,” she smiled as you teleported the two of back into the dining hall. 

You landed on top of the table where three of Hela’s soldiers came rushing towards you. In an instant you ran your golden sword through their chest, kicking their heads off. “You’re not the only one I brought back to life,” Hela yelled towards you as she fought off the Warriors Three who sprang back into action. Ignoring her, you scouted for Loki who was fighting side by side with Thor, heading into the throne room. Wanting to aid them, you continued spraying bones as you fought your way to their side. “Don’t let her get Heimdall's sword,” Thor lectured, knocking down a group of vikings. “I won-,” you replied, suddenly knocked to the ground by Hela’s swift kick. 

Getting back on your feet, you felt the warm sunlight on your skin and breeze flowing through your hair. “I knew I could use you,” you heard Hela snicker in close proximity to you. She had Loki pinned under her foot with a sword to his neck, ready to run it through. “Do not touch him” you spat, your heart beating fast and a fire raging inside you. “Ah, there’s the Y/N I know,” she smiled. “Y/N, you’re supposed to help me take over Asgard and rule all nine realms. We had a deal,” she noted. “I can’t accept your offer,” you began to say as you saw Hela’s similar rage build. “Then Loki dies and you will too,” she raised the sword to pierce his flesh. “No!” You screamed, throwing her against a tree with your magic. She threw one of her blades, brushing your shoulder. You stood before Loki, protecting him from the demoness. “You will not kill him,” you reiterated, know what was soon to come. You feared her taking over your mind, but it was the only way you knew Loki would be safe from her grasp. With her possession over you, you were sure you may try and kill him, as well as others, but it’s the best plan you had. “Loki, please get up,” you rushed, helping him from the ground and placing your hands on his face, looking into his eyes. “If I try and kill you, you must kill me. No questions, just trust me,” you said as tears ran down your face. “What?” Loki asked with a confused look on his face. “Just do it,” you finished, teleporting him back to the palace, worrying you would never truly see him again.

“I was just getting started with him,” Hela whined. “I’d been locked up for so long, I didn’t get time to torture my little brothers,” she laughed as you stood your ground, drawing your sword. “You will never touch him,” you said. “No, I won’t. You will,” she mocked. “You weren’t supposed to fall in love with one of them,” she said disgustedly. “Maybe you should check your candidates more clearly,” you criticized. Hela rolled her eyes, approaching you. “I know who I choose and you’re about to truly sell your soul to protect someone almost as bad as me,” she said, reading you like a book. “I’ll be able to control myself,” you said assuringly, not truly knowing if you could or not. 

A sharp pain took over your whole body, collapsing you to the ground. Your breathing worsened as your throat began to close up. Everything around you began to fade, your eyesight depleting. Grasping the ground for support, you began to feel your grip loosening as if you were no longer three-dimensional, only dust. Finally, your heart quickened it’s pace just before giving out. You were highly uncomfortable, knowing you were dying, but all you think of was Loki just before you breathed your last breath. You hoped he’d be safe. 

You opened your eyes to the bright sun, blinding you from the sights around you. The birds chirping in the distant annoyed your already grumpy self. “Ah, my pet,” Hela’s voice rang out. “Feeling better,” she asked, helping you up. “Yes, my queen,” you bowed to your faithful leader. “The Asgardians are advancing throughout the city and coming soon to the mountains,” she lectured. “I need you to take care of Thor and Loki while I grab Heimdall's sword and take out Odin,” she demanded. “Anything for you, my queen,” you agreed zombie-like. “Good, and leave no one alive,” she laughed as you drew your sword, ready to teleport into the city.


	14. Houses of The Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I was on vacation in Seattle where I met Tom Hiddleston and Tom Holland at Ace Comic Con!!!

Trampling through the city, you were determined to spray the blood of the Asgardian royal family and anyone who dare to interfere. You had never felt so driven before until now and you enjoyed it’s confident energy. Battles of Asgardians and Hela’s army scattered throughout the fields and marble staircases as you made your way to the palace where Fenris howled. Bodies lay to waste on the ground as you stepped over them, admiring the crumbling city. The once immaculate city was turning to ash and you hoped to see it fall. 

“Y/N,” Lady Sif yelled, coming from the burning edge of the palace. “Help me take out Fenris, he’s destroying the palace,” she begged, gasping for air as sweat ran down her skin. “This palace is much too old. Hela can rebuild a better one,” you said, swatting her away. “What are you talking about,” she asked confusedly, examining your stone cold face. Needing to gain the whereabouts of the royal brothers, you figured she would know. “Are Thor and Loki inside?” You asked. “Yes, we are to meet on the Bifrost Bridge soon,” she told. “Okay. Thank you, Lady Sif,” you smiled, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up unexpectedly. Your fingers gripped her flesh, becoming tighter as you watched her face grow red. With a swift kick to your own throat, Lady Sif escaped your deathgrip. Before you had a chance to grab her by the hair, she escaped through the wooded area, out of your sight. You didn’t want her getting to Loki or Thor first, but you didn’t have time to go after her. She would meet her end after the brothers.

“Thor,” you shouted throughout the grand entryway. “Loki,” you shouted once more, sounding defeated. “Please, I’m injured,” you cried out, sliding to the floor as you heard Loki’s familiar footsteps running towards you. “Y/N, my love,” Loki cried out, falling to the floor in front of you. “My leg, it’s broken,” you whined, forcing tears to wet your face. Loki looked absolutely hurt and worried, his hair and face matted with blood and dirt. “Did Hela do this to you?” He asked as you nodded in response. Clutching your hidden knife, you were ready to kill him the moment he took an inch closer to you. However, the moment his eyes met yours, your heart melted and the urge to kill was ceased. He was the most beautiful creature you had ever encountered and slow memories of the both of you crept back inside your skull.

Your realization came to a halt as Thor busted through the room with Lady Sif by his side. “Brother, get away from her. Hela has possessed her,” he shouted, coming to his side. Anger began to boil in your stomach as your original plan was being destroyed. “I should have planned on killing you first,” you spat, springing forward to attack Thor before being blocked by Sif. “Loki, step away from her. She is not well,” Sif tried to coax Loki from your side. “Loki, I’m so sorry. Please help me,” you begged, trying to lure him back in. “Loki, don’t,” Thor yelled as Loki embraced you. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, running his fingers through your hair. “So weak,” you mumbled, ready to stab him before dropping to the floor, paralyzed. Loki crouched down to get in your face. “Did Hela forget I was the God of Mischief? Her tricks won’t work against mine,” he said smugly.

“There’s not a whole lot we can do to bring Y/N back,” Loki told the others after he searched your mind. “The only we can try and do is get her back for a quick moment and she has to fight Hela’s magic.” “We would have to lift the current restraining spell, correct?” Lady Sif asked. “Correct, but I gathered all her weapons. However, she still has her magical abilities and it may just be her and I battling it out.” Loki replied. “Loki, I’m not leaving you alone with her,” Thor barked. “Thor, there is no other way. You and Sif lack magical skill, there’s nothing you can do but watch and hope,” Loki sighed. “We need to hurry or Hela will get the sword,” Sif reminded. “I trust Loki to be able to do this,” she told Thor, nodding to Loki in confidence. “If she kills you, I may have to kill her,” Thor warned. “You will do no such thing,” Loki screamed. “She’s the only person I have ever loved deeply and you will not touch her,” Loki spat through constrained tears. “Come on, Thor. There’s work to be done,” Sif grabbed Thor’s arm, leading him out of the palace. “I don’t want to hurt you, my love.” Loki said, wiping the angry tears away from his cheek as he lifted his spell.


	15. In My Time of Dying

As Loki’s spell lifted, a sharp green light shot from your hand, knocking the god to the ground. “I was going to spare you quickly,” you said, approaching him as he struggled to get up. “But now, I’ll just have to torture you,” you grinned maniacally, grabbing him by his armor. “Please remember me, Y/N,” Loki begged, looking into your eyes. “She’s never coming back,” you spat, using a spell to twist his insides. You watched as he writhed in agony, laughing at each breath he tried to take through the pain. “I am now a vessel for Hela,” you lectured. “This is the best for Y/N. She was lost without the Goddess of Dea-,” your words were cut short as Loki teleported from the ground, pushing your against a column. His cold grip on your hands made your fingers slowly ache as they turned blue and purple from frostbite. “Give her back, you foul demon,” he yelled, his internal pain reflecting through his eyes. His hands loosened as he became angrier by the second, allowing you to escape from his icy grip. With a swift punch, you knocked the god into the next column, watching it crumble upon him.

“You’ll have to do more than that to win this,” Loki laughed, appearing in front of you. The anger inside you boiled, seizing your mind of any other thoughts than the urge to kill. Before you knew it, the blade hidden in your sleeze was lodged in his chest as the both of you fell to the floor. You gripped the blade, deepening it further into his flesh. “What about now?” You smiled as Loki became pale and his breathing worsened. “Remember your life,” he choked on the blood that began to pool in his mouth. “We were both alone all our lives until we found each other,” he muttered, locking his eyes with yours. “I love you,” he expressed before becoming stiff. 

A nausating feeling swept you, making you sway where you stood. Clutching your head, you let out a discomforting groan, falling to the floor. Moments later you opened your eyes, terrified by your crumbled surroundings. The castle was astray, the columns turned to rubble as the roof caved in. Gasping from the horror, you lifted from what you had fallen on, covered in blood. You began to shake uncontrollably, staring at the blood, knowing who it was from. “No, no, no,” you whispered, tears flooding from your eyes as you rushed down to cradle Loki’s corpse in your arms. “Loki, please wake up,” you begged, stroking his hair, rocking him back and forth. The only person who had truly understood and loved you was now gone and your world came crashing down. “I’m so sorry, my love. Please forgive me,” you wept, kissing his face. “I should have stayed dead, this would have never happened. Hela wouldn’t have -,” you began to speak again, but stopped yourself after realizing Hela was still alive. “I’ll kill her for this,” you spat, adrenaline pumping through your blood. Taking the blade that lay by Loki’s side, you cut off a locket of his hair, braiding it into yours before taking off to avenge your lovers death.

***

Grabbing a cloak you found littered in the dirt, you wrapped it around yourself, shielding you from the Asgardians who continued to fight the hordes of skeleton armies. You weren’t sure if you could kill Hela, but you were going to try. The thought of her killing you came to your mind, but you didn’t care. You felt lost and worthless without Loki and the guilt of killing him made your gut wrench. Honestly, you hoped you died in battle.

Following the thunder and lightning, Thor, Sif, and the Warrior’s Three came into view. Hela’s cackles became clear as Thor’s shouting grew stronger. You knew they were trying to protect Heimdall’s sword from getting in her clasp. Smirking, you teleported into the Bifrost, unannounced to Thor and the rest. “Lady Y/N, I saw you coming.” Heimdall said. “Of course you did,” you let out a small smile. “Loki’s dead and I need your sword to kill Hela. It’s the only way,” you said solemnly, not wanting to waste any time. “Do not let this get in her hands for if it does, Asgard is doomed,” he warned, pulling Hofund from its place. “I won’t let Asgard down,” you said, nodding in reassurance as you wielded the sword.


	16. When the Levee Breaks

Teleporting back onto the bridge, you blocked a heavy blow from knocking Lady Sif out. “Y/N, I don’t want to kill you,” she yelled. “I’m back, I promise,” you said honestly, handing her an extra knife. You had attached Hofund to your back, using a spell to make it invisible, not wanting to use it right away on Hela. “My darling, Y/N. How did you break my possession?” Hela asked, ceasing her attacks. “I’m a lot stronger than you,” you hissed, infuriated with the goddess who lacked any feeling. “It cost you, didn’t it?” She smiled. “I can sense something has died in you. Someone has died, haven’t they?” She began to chuckle as Thor and Sif stared at you. “You will bring them back,” you demanded, not wanting to use Loki’s name, knowing Thor may come after you. “If you can kill me, but that’s impossible,” she said, shooting her spikes from the ocean, cracking the bridge even more. Sif and Thor charged at Hela, you joining them. “Are the Asgardians safe?” You asked Thor, dueling Hela with your weakening sword. “Yes, they have found refuge in the safest part of the palace where my mother and father reside.” He responded, hitting Hela with a lightning blast, making you lose your vision. Hela’s sword ran across your arm, drawing blood. With a hard kick, you knocked her down, trying to stab her in chest. “She won’t back down,” Sif cried, becoming weak and frustrated with the hours of battle. “Thor, I need you to keep hitting her with lightning,” you instructed, dodging more of her attacks. “I’ve been hitting her with biggest lightning blasts,” he huffed, blocking her blows with his sword. “They’re weakening her, I can sense it,” you exclaimed, disgusted by the fact Hela and you were still in sync. You knew what was to come; Thor needed to know Loki had died by your hands, making him angry enough to release his ultimate power. “Thor, I’m so sorry,” you breathed heavily. “Loki is dead.” You stated before being knocked to the ground. 

Time seemed to freeze as you watched Thor and the sky simultaneously erupt. His face became still with anger, his muscles began to bulge and his eyes grew white. The sky became completely black as rain shot down like needles, thunder made the planet quake enough to knock Lady Sif and Hela down. A grand bolt of lightning shot down, crashing into Hela, making her and the rest of you go down with the bridge. You followed Hela through the air the best you could, trying to see through the electricity as she hit a rock. Thor had grabbed Lady Sif from falling into the water, bringing her back up to what was left of the bridge. “Thank you, Thor.” You whispered gratefully, landing on top of Hela. “This is for Loki and for Asgard,” you exclaimed, drawing Hofund from your back, drawing it into her heart. You heard her gasp and smiled, knowing you had ended her. Slowly, her body began to rot and wither, turning into black ash that got swept into the sea. You didn’t look away until every bit of her was gone, needing to see with your own eyes that she was completely gone. Hoping to feel better after her death, you only felt relieved to know Asgard was safe, but still felt empty inside.

Taking a deep breath, knowing Asgard would now be peaceful, you teleported back to Thor and Lady Sif. “You did it, we knew you could!” Lady Sif exclaimed, hugging you. “I couldn’t have done it without Thor,” you said, giving him a small smile. He did nothing but stare at you, looking hurt. “How did he die,” he asked. You sighed, knowing this conversation was coming soon. “Hela possessed me, wanting me to kill you and Loki,” you started. “You killed him?” He asked seriously, thunder still booming in the sky. “Thor, calm down,” Lady Sif said, getting in the middle. “Sif, this doesn’t involve you.” Thor barked. “I didn’t want to, I couldn’t control myself,” you wept, falling to the ground, mentally and physically weak. “I can’t live without him. I’m so sorry, Thor.” “Thor, don’t!” You heard Sif yell as a bolt of lightning encompassed you. Getting up, you were in awe at being inside a lightning blast, untouched. Thor stepped through the electricity, drawing his sword. “Kill me, I don’t care,” you said solemnly, ready to meet your maker once again. “I always promised myself I would kill anyone who dare to take Loki away. I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said, raising his sword. 

“Thor Odinson, I command you to back away,” a loud voice boomed, dissipating the lightning chamber surrounding you and the vengeful god. Odin sat on top of an immaculate steed, surrounded by others on similar horses, including Frigga. Last time you had seen the Allfather, he was in Odinsleep and everyone, including you feared he wouldn’t wake. “She has killed Loki, she must pay for her crimes,” Thor argued. “Son, she has saved Asgard and has gained Hela’s power. We need her,” Odin argued back, staring at his son with great furiousty. “Hela killed your brother, not Y/N,” Frigga said calmly, coming forward on her horse. “Lady Y/N, ride with me. The boys can figure out their problems,” she chuckled. Getting on her horse, you couldn’t help but notice how happy she looked. It was suspicious after she had just lost half her people and her favorite son. However, she gained her husband back and you were sure that relieved the queen of half of the stress that burdened her.


	17. Big God

“I thank you for saving Asgard and its people, including my family,” Odin said as he sat in his golden throne next to his loving wife. “We still lost people and your son,” you said, trying to keep your tears in, kneeling before the king and queen. Getting back to the castle, Frigga cleaned you up while Thor followed his father obediently, disappearing for an hour. The queen let you cry on her shoulder, listening to your regrets while comforting you. All while feeling like death, you appreciated her kindness and started to see her as a mother figure, feeling genuine love. “Do not worry, Hela has gifted you with her powers,” Odin continued. “We expect and know you will use them for good,” Frigga finished, smiling. You looked up at the rulers, “if I now harvest her powers. Can I bring the fallen back to life,” you asked hopefully. “Very wise of you,” Odin smiled. “We have the bodies waiting for you,” Frigga said, ushering a guard to lead you to the infirmary. 

Families gathered around their slain loved ones, looking at you with eagerness as you entered the room. You felt overwhelmed and unsure how to go about giving them life but with Loki’s teachings, you knew you could manage. Putting your hand on the head of the first victim, just like Hela did to you, you concentrated on all living things and memories. You pictured the sun rising, birds chirping, laughter, and Loki’s soft smile that always warmed your heart. The coldness of the man’s flesh began to warm as he eyes fluttered open. With a gasp from himself and cries from his family, you knew that was all the motivation you needed to keep going. You felt guilty for everything, thinking it was your fault for all the deaths and destruction, but you were thankful you could fix everything and everyone. 

Eager to finally be reunited with Loki’s corpse, you were disappointed he was nowhere to be found. The families had all left, leaving you alone in the room. You wanted to run and find Frigga, asking where they had placed his body, but your energy was completely drained. Sitting on the floor, leaned over the empty cot, you began to weep. It was too good to be true, bringing back everyone. Hela had said you had to pay a price to get your soul back and you hated that she was right. Tears staining your face, you had wished Thor had had the time to kill you before Odin showed up. Even now, you wished he would come in and take your life, leaving you to bleed on the floor. “Y/N,” your name was called solemnly from the doorway. Wiping your tears away, you turned around to see Thor hanging his head down low. “I’m sorry for my actions earlier. I was foolish,” he apologized. “I didn’t want to kill Loki,” you said, frowning. “It wasn’t you, I know realize this.” He said sincerely, helping you off the floor. “I know you love your brother very much and I love him too. I would sacrifice myself again to bring him back,” you said, hugging Thor tight. Thor held you in his arms for a moment, smiling. “Lady Y/N, I think he wouldn’t be too found of us doing this. He gets quite jealous,” Thor quipped. You began to laugh, know this was true. Thor held you by your shoulders, “it is time for us to stop mourning, his body awaits for you.” You began to smile, you were getting your god back.

You rushed into the dimly lit room to see Loki’s body lain delicately over a marble pedestal, surrounded by flowers and glittering candles. The sight was bittersweet, he looked so beautiful but his death continued to haunt you. You knelt beside him, laying your head on his chest. “Loki, my love, please come back to us,” you said, thinking on the better days between the two of you. Many sunsets replayed in your head, followed always by Loki’s gaze locked into yours. The two of you never thought about the sun setting being a metaphor for your final days; beautiful and bright, only to be diminished in a matter of minutes. Lost in thought, you never noticed Loki’s heartbeat slowly build or hear his soft breathing. “Aren’t you supposed to kiss me like in the stories?” You heard Loki ask sarcastically. “Goddamnit, Loki,” you laughed, embracing your lover, kissing him deeply as tears both streamed from your eyes. “When you said you loved me to death, I didn’t think you really meant it,” he smiled. “I’m so sorry, my darling,” you apologized, caressing his cheek while trying to remember every detail of his face. “I should be the one who’s sorry,” he began, pulling you into his lap. “I planned on sacrificing myself the moment I read about Hela in Odin’s books. I knew she would be successful in possessing you, but I knew you were strong enough to break it,” he said proudly, smiling down at you. “I even knew her magic and power would be disbursed to you once she died, allowing the others and myself to come back.” “Don’t ever break my heart again,” you warned, on the verge on crying again. Loki chuckled, getting up and setting you gently on the cold pedestal. Getting on his knee, he pulled out a golden ring inscribed with entrictic symbols from his pocket. “Y/N, I had this made the first day we were in Asgard together. I knew from the first day I met you, you were the one. Be my queen, we can go anywhere your heart desires,” he expressed, slipping the ring on your finger. Your heart began to flutter as overwhelming happiness flooded your body. It was finally over, all the darkness; you could now be happy with Loki. You jumped from the pedestal into his arms, squeezing him tight. “Words can’t express how much I love you, of course I’ll marry you,” you smiled, kissing him. “Words may not be able to express your love, but I know your mouth can,” Loki held your chin up, winking. “Always a trickster,” you laughed.


End file.
